Another Descending Angel
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun asks his children what do they want for Christmas. Unknown to them, he and Cagalli already has a big present in store for them! AsuCaga future fic [Christmas fic]


Author's notes: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody:)

This is a Christmas fic, AsuCaga of course. XD

The title is lame. I could not think of anything good in time for Christmas so it turned out like that...

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Here's Aki wishing everyone a Merry Christmas! Hope all of you enjoy your Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Another Descending Angel **

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa lalalalalalalala!" A young boy and girl in Christmas hats sang as they danced around happily.

"Lucenn! Lumiera!" A deep but gentle voice called out.

The children turned around. The next thing you knew, they were flying towards the embrace of the man.

"Papa!" Lucenn and Lumiera squealed happily.

Athrun laughed as his twins flung themselves at him. The twins were identical twins; both inherited their blue hair from him and their beautiful amber eyes were unmistakably from their mother. Lucenn is the older twin, who came out just a few seconds ahead of Lumiera. Both their personalities were however, like that of Athrun. They were playful and innocent like normal children, but they knew when to keep quiet and obey their parents. The twins also developed an interesting habit of "taking care of their Mama" when Cagalli "decides" to act childish in front of them. The twins are Athrun's and also Cagalli's bundle of joy. No matter how tired they are after a hard day of work, all fatigue and grumpiness would be gone the moment their two angels come to greet them.

Athrun put his children down and stooped down to their eye level. He looked at each of them in the eye with a smile on his face.

"Now children, what do you want for Christmas?" Athrun asked.

"Hmmm…" The twins began to think, with the exact same actions. They put a finger up to their lips and glanced at the ceiling. They are after all, twins.

"Uncle Kira always gives us toys and stuff like that every Christmas." Lucenn started.

"And Aunt Lacus would bring us lots of sweets, chocolates and cake!" Lumiera continued.

"Papa would also give us lots of toys made by him! Right Papa?" Lucenn asked Athrun.

"Mama gives us different presents every year but we both like it!" Lumiera stated.

"So what we want for Christmas is everyone having Christmas dinner together!" The twins chorused in unison.

Athrun stared at his twins in amazement. They were so mature for their age. _"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that they took after me." _Athrun chuckled when he imagined Cagalli's reaction if he had said that to her.

"It would be fun with Aria, Mujica and Yukimi around!" Lucenn said to Lumiera.

"Yeah! Aria, Mujica and Aunt Lacus can sing for us Christmas carols too!" Lumiera agreed.

"Now Lucenn, Lumiera." Athrun said, looking at them both. "It may not be this Christmas." He stopped for a while, observing the twins. "But how would you like it if there is an extra person having Christmas dinner together with us _next _year?"

The twins had puzzled looks on their faces as they stared at Athrun. At that moment, Cagalli entered the living room to join the rest of her family. A grinning Athrun stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist as she came to them.

"Lucenn, Lumiera," Cagalli said as she bent down a little. "What your father means is that, would you like a brother of a sister to be playing with you next year."

"I want a brother!" Lucenn proclaimed.

"I want a sister!" Lumiera proclaimed.

"No, a brother is better!" "No, a sister is better!" The twins argued.

"Now now!" Athrun broke the little fight between them. "It's not clear if Mama is having a brother or a sister. But no matter if it's a brother or a sister, you must love him or her, do you understand?" he spoke gently.

"Yes Papa!" Lucenn and Lumiera said at the same time.

"Ne Mama!" Lumiera tugged at her sleeve. "When will our little brother or sister be coming?"

Cagalli caressed the navy blue hair of her daughter. "Not so soon dear." She answered.

Athrun then put his other hand which was not around Cagalli's waist onto her still-flat stomach. "Mama's stomach will grow bigger and bigger, so both of you must also take care of Mama ok?"

"Will we see our little brother or sister faster this way?" Lucenn asked hopefully.

"No." Athrun laughed. "But he or she will be healthier and will be able to play with you in a shorter time! So you two have to be good!"

"Oh I promise to be good!" Lucenn looked up earnestly at his parents.

"I promise to be good too!" Lumiera had the same look as her brother.

"That's good!" Athrun patted the twins on the head. "Now go play outside in the snow, but be careful!"

"Hooray!" Lucenn and Lumiera cheered and quickly put on thick sweaters and went out into the pure white winter wonderland.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled as proud parents as they watched their children play in the snow from the window. Athrun then kissed Cagalli on the forehead.

"Thank you for Lucenn and Lumiera." Athrun said, and then put his hand again on her belly. "And for the new life you are bringing into this world. Thank you Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled in response and laid her head on Athrun's shoulder. "Thank you for the children too."

* * *

Author's notes: This is a look-into-the-future fic.

The names of the twins come from the meaning of "light" in different languages. I had a _hard _time coming up with the names. All of them...

For Deck The Halls, I counted the "la"s, everyone of them. Really, I did.

Anyway, please enjoy this fic and please review!


End file.
